


What might have been

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Demons, Family, Gen, Monsters, Secrets, killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: What if there was a third Winchester? And what if that Winchester was you?  2 yrs younger than her big brother Dean, and two years older than her little brother Sammy.   And What if It was Dean who stopped hunting instead of Sammy? And what if it was the daughter who got baby, not Dean? And what if you were the one who had to hold them all together, While actually falling apart inside? That's A lot of What if's Huh. Well Let's just see where this path takes us.





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little something I was thinking about as I re watch SPN for the millionth time. lol

Dean Winchester sat straight up and listened into the darkness. He glanced at his fiancé sleeping next to him. She was out cold, but Dean was sure he had heard something. He slipped out of bed, pulled his 45 out of the top dresser drawer, and padded down the stairs, stopping midway as a Shadow made from the street light, slid across the wall of the dinning room. He instinctively held out the gun making sure the safety was on. No reason to shoot someone if he didn't have to. He thought. He slipped around the corner. 

"Hold it right there." his deep voice called out, gun aimed. The person froze and his hands went up to show he was unarmed. Dean reached out with his other hand and flipped on the light. 

 

"What the hell you doing in my house?" He growled. The guy was about 6 inches taller than him, with shoulder length hair. 

"Just looking for you Dean." He said. The voice registered instantly. 

"Sammy?" He asked surprised. Slowly the guy turned around and smiled showing his dimples. 

"Jeez Dean, Is that anyway to welcome your family into your home?' Another voice said from behind him. Dean Spun to look into the eyes of his little sister. 

"Y/n? What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked. 

Before they could answer a fourth voice entered the conversation. 

"Dean? What's going on?" Elizabeth asked. All three turned to look at her. Dean slid the gun into his waist line, hoping she didn't notice it, and walked pass his sister to stand next to her. 

"Liz, this is my brother Sam, and My sister y/n. Guys this is my fiance, Elizabeth." Dean said wrapping a arm around her. She looked at him and then them confusion clearly on her face.

"fiance?" you say shocked.. 

"Guess our notice got lost in the mail" Sam said sarcastically. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed. 

"We needed to talk to you." You said. 

"Ever hear of a damn phone?" Dean growled. 

"Would you have answered?" You ask. Dean exhaled sharply. 

"Doesn't give you the right to break into my house in the middle of the night." He said. 

"Liz, is it? Could you give us a second with out brother?" You ask as sweetly as you could. 

"Go on babe. It's ok." Dean said kising Liz on the Cheek. She hesitated, 

"Nice to finally meet you both." She said smiling. 

"Yeah you to. " you and Sam say together. The three of you waited till she was gone then Dean ushered you both into the living room. 

"Were we even gonna get invited to the wedding?' You ask sarcastically. 

"We were eloping." he said matter of fact like. 

" Look Dean, dad hasn't been back in a while." Sam said.

"So he's off playing house with some bimbo he picked up at the bar. He'll be back. Dean said, 

"Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a while." Sam said slowly. Dean froze, he knew that wasn't right, No matter how far dad went to hunt he always made sure to check in with in a day or two. 

"you sure?" He asked. 

"Yeah, he's missing and we need your help to find him." Sam says. 

"Well I can't go." He says matter of fact like. 

"Why not?" you ask 

"Beccause I got out of that life y/n, And I don't want to go back. I have a good thing going here." he says. 

"You mean Liz?" You ask "What happens to family comes first Dean?"

"It's not just Liz, I just got a promotion. Alot more money, and I start Monday. I have to be there." Dean says. 

"So that's it, your gonna turn your back on your family, for some damn Greese monkey job, and a chic?" you snarl. 

"Elizabeth, is not just some damn Chic, and I worked hard for this damn job!" He snapped back. Sam stepped between the two of you. 

"Fine Dean, Just hear us out ok?" Sam asked. Dean sighed and pointed toward the door. The three of you headed out to the car. 

Dean smiled when he say the Impala and ran his fingers around the chrome. 

"She looks good." He said. 

"Like you care." you mutter. 

"What is your problem?" Dean asked his sister. 

"What's my problem? Really? You left us DEAN! For this fairy tale life. that's my problem!" you snap

"I didn't leave you y/n, I just left the family business." He said. 

"What ever." you say and stomp off leaving your brothers together. After What seemed like forever Sam walked up behind you. 

"Hey." he said. 

"What?" you replied. 

"He's coming with us." 

"Wait? How did you manage that?" You asked. 

"I promised him he'd be back in time for work monday." Sam said. Your heart sank a little. Sam hung his arm around your shoulder. 

"Hey take what we can get right?" he says leading you toward the car. 

"Yeah. Guess so." you agreed. 

 

Moments later Dean was outside with a small bag, he tossed it into the back. 

"I'm driving." he said opening the driver side door. 

"You gave her to me." you growled. 

"Yeah well. I'm back, so I drive. Squirt. " He says, climbing in. You rolled your eyes and got into the back seat. Dean glanced out the window and looked up at Elizabeth watching from the upstairs of his house. He gave her a wave and she waved back. Then the three of you were gone.


	2. Night mares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, I am not going in order of the show, as a matter of fact I'm kind of going all over the place, some will be familiar, and some will be all new. Enjoy

You were stretched out in the back seat, arm tossed over your eyes, as you pretended to be asleep. Something you use to do all the time when you were a kid. Listening for any information you could use later. 

"So How's she been?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him, then glanced over his shoulder at you laying in the back seat.

"Fine I guess." Sam says. 

"You guess? She about took my head off earlier, that's not her." Dean insisted. Sam shrugged. 

"People change Dean." he replied. 

"Look I get it alright, you all are pissed that I left." Dean told him as he stared out the windshield. 

"It's not that you left Dean, it's that you forgot us." Sam said. 

"I never forgot you, any of you. Damn it Sam, You wanted to leave to, remember. Go off to College, be a big time lawyer." Dean reminded him. 

"Yeah, well I couldn't leave her. She's all about dad, you know that. Making him happy. Someone had to stay and look out for her." Sam said. 

"Oh now it's my fault you didn't go to college? Thanks for the guilt trip Sammy." Dean growled. 

"If you feel guilty that's on you, not me. And Sammy sounds like a chuuby 12 yr old. It's Sam." He said. 

"What ever Sammy." Dean replied. Dean reached in his bag and pulled out a casset tape. He popped it in and metallica sang through the speakers. 

"Really? you still listen to this Crap?" Sam asked. Dean turned it up. 

"Can't hear you, the musics to loud." Dean said. You rolled over to hide your smile. This is what you missed. Them bickering back and forth. If only you could make it last. 

Somewhere in the night between your brothers, and Dean's 80's rock you managed to fall asleep. The Dreams came to you like a wave. You found yourself standing on the side of the road in the middle of the night. You were barefoot, and in a long white night gown, and it was as if you were waiting for someone or something, but you had no idea what. The full moon shown through the trees that lined the back road. A cold wind blew across you moving your hair, and sending a chill down your spine. 

"Y/n! Help me!" the voice was that of your father's but you had no idea where it was coming from. You turned looking, but saw nothing. 

"Y/N!" The voice called out again. You realized it was coming from the other side of the street. 

"Daddy?!" you called out "I'm coming!" You said. You stepped onto the road and felt the cold pavement on your skin. You tried to run across the street but it was as if your feet were stuck, you couldn't make it passed the middle of the road, for somereason. 

"Y/n!" You turned and saw Dean standing where you had just left. 

"Dean I found dad!" you called out. 

"y/n, you need to come back to this side." he said holding out his hand. 

"No, Dad he's over there. We have to get over there." You insisted. 

"y/n come back!" Sam appeared next to dean calling to you, his eyes full of fear. 

"Y/n! Help!" You father called again. 

"Can't you hear him he's right over there!" You yelled. you tried to cross the center line again but you couldn't move. 

"Get out of the road, it's not safe!" Dean yelled. 

"I can't move": you said. It came out in a whimper. "Dean Help I can't move" 

"Yes you can, come to me sis." he said holding out his hand. 

"No I can't. Dad He's over there" You said again. 

Suddenly there was the sound of a large truck, and you starred down the road, trying to see it. But all you could see was darkness. 

"y/n you have to get out of the road!" Dean yelled. He took a step toward you and suddenly you became scared that something bad was going to happen to him. 

"No go back!" you yelled. He stopped and starred at you. 

"Y/n, come on sis, just come back over here to us." Sam said. "We need you." 

"But dad." you said softly. The sound of the truck came faster and your heart began to race. 

"No! Dean Go Back!" you yelled. 

"Not with out you, come on!" He said in a sad voice. 

"No I need to help dad" you said. 

"He's not there, come on." Dean said. 

"Yes he is, listen. He's hurt, he needs help." You said. 

"y/n honey, that's not him." Dean insisted. His voice was calm, but you could tell he was nervous.   
suddenly the truck was on you. It's headlights shining full blast blinding you. 

"Dean go back!" you yelled.

"Not with out you, were a team." he said. 

"Dean!" you screamed as the truck swooped over him. You're eyes flew open as strong arms shook you awake.   
Dean starred at you from over the seat, wide eyed. 

"y/n! it's ok, it's just a dream." he said. You sat up and tried to catch your breath. Sam opened the back door and slid in next to you. He pulled you close, as you tried to calm your breathing. Dean starred at the two of you confused. 

minutes later he pulled the Impala into the small town of Trinton Missouri. And turned into the parking lot of a small motel. 

"Sam." Dean said looking over at the two of you. Sam looked up at him. You had been clinging to him, like a scared child. 

"We will be right back, ok?" He asked. You gave a nod, and sat straight up. 

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked as he and Sam made their way into the motel lobby. 

'She has nightmares." He says.

"Alot?" Dean asks

"More so since dad disapeared." Sam said. Sam watched you through the glass as Dean got a room. You couldn't breath, so you stepped out of the car and inhaled deeply of the night air. You starred at the stores across the street. Little shops, that were all closed now. It was just a dream, you said to your self. Non of it was real. You heard your brothers foot steps. 

"Hey y/n, you ok?" Dean asked. 

You turned and tossed your arms around his waist, and squeezed. His strong arms encircled you and held you close. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." you begged into his chest. 

"Hey you didn't do anything?" He said. 

"I'm sorry." Was all you could say as you felt him kiss the top of your head.


	3. An Understanding

Dean watched you as you bit into the (fav food) at the small ma and pa diner. You looked up at him and swallowed. 

What?" you asked. 

"You sure your ok?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, fine." you said taking another bite. Dean looked as if he was going to disagree with you when Sam slid into the booth next to him. 

"Ok so There was another attack and missing person 3 nights ago. 20 yr old male. Jaxson Reign, and 22 yr old Allyssa Prail. They were camping with another couple, Todd Fox, and Terri Turnball. They survived. But they told the police that something came into their camp area around 3 am, They heard a low growling, thought it was a wild animal. Then they heard Allyssa and Jaxson Screaming. Todd came out just in time to see Alyssa being drug through the woods. Jaxson had been cut to ribbons." He said setting a file in front of you. 

"Let me guess, Cops say Bear?" You ask rolling your eyes. Sam Grinned. 

"You guessed it. At least that's what cops and wildlife are saying. But According to Todd and Terri, the thing was over six foot tall, stood like a human, but was almost skeletel, with long arms, and fingers. It was fast too, and Todd swears it took her up into the trees." Sam said. You looked at your little brother confused. 

"Windengo." Dean said. Sam nodded. 

"Yeah, but cops say that they were just in shock." Sam tells you. 

"Wow, a real life Windengo? Sweet." you say. Your brothers look at you as if you lost your mind. 

"I mean come on, I've only heard about them from dad. Now's our chance to actually hunt and kill the bastard." you say. 

"First things first y/n, I'm gonna go over to the morgue, see what they have. You and Sam can go talk to the survivors, see if they remember something." Dean says. 

"Good luck with that." you say tossing a few bills onto the table and slidding out. You stepped out of the diner, with Dean and Sam on your heals. 

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as you yanked your duffel bag out of the back seat of the car. 

"Thousand Hills Park." you say. 

"Y/n, we need to go at this smart. Be sure that's what we're up against before we go hunting the damn thing." Dean says stepping in front of you. 

"You go ahead, I'm not waisting my time. Bye time you get done with your leg work, only to find out we're right, someone else could die." you insist. Dean looked at Sam for help. Sam sighed and shrugged. He knew it would do no good to try and stop you, you had become a loose cannon lately. Dad even noticed before he disapeared. Telling you to think be fore you leap. No ordering you to. But Dad wasn't here now, and the longer you wait the longer it's going to take for you to find him. 

"You're not going." Dean ordered. You looked at him with an are you serious look. 

'You can't tell me what to do! You're not dad." you say pushing past. 

"I'm the oldest, and I'm telling you not to go." he said grabbing your arm.  
You jerked away. 

"And I'm not a child anymore Dean, I can do what ever the hell I want." you sneered. 

"Y/n, Dad wouldn't want you going off half cocked." Sam said finally. 

"Sam, this was the last place dad was seen, right?" you ask Sam nodded. 

"Then for all we know, he's out there somewhere, hurt. That thing might actually have him held up somewhere. I'm going to look for it, with or with out you." you say turning and heading toward the high way. Dean looked at Sam as if the world had gone nuts. His sister was never defiant. Anything Dad or he told her to do, she did. But this new y/n, well he didn't like her to much. 

"Can't you talk to her?" Dean asked

"She won't listen to me, she won't listen to anyone. Even Dad had a hard time controlling her after awhile." Sam told him. Dean watched as you walked down the highway with your duffel bag tossed over your shoulder. 

"Shit. Get in." He told Sam. The two jumped in the car and Dean took off spraying Gravel he drove up next to you, and slowed down. He continued at a slow pace as he talked out the window. 

"Get in." he said. 

"No." you said as you kept walking. 

"Damn it, y/n, get in!" he said again. you said nothing just kept walking. 

"The damn park is 8 miles from here, be faster if we drove don't you think?" He growled. You stopped and he stopped. You looked at him as if you weren't sure. 

"Come on you can trust me." he said. You thought for a second and then hopped into the back seat. 

"So We're sure this is the last place dad was?' Dean asked sam. 

"These were the corridenence he sent us. The last time we got anythng from him." Sam said. 

'Ok we'll we're not going off half cocked, you hear me?" he said looking at you through the reaview mirror. You gave a nodd. 

"I mean it y/n, you do everything I say. No giving me grief." He tells you. you give him a sarcastic salute and stare out the side window.


	4. Things that scream boo

Dean pulled up in front of the Ranger Station at Thousand Hill Park. He turned and faced you sitting in the back seat. 

"Sam and I are gonna go talk to this guy, you wait here." he said. 

"Why?" You asked. 

"Because I said so." he said as he and sam climbed out. You glared at their backs as they headed inside. 

Dean And Sam. 

"Can I help you?" A Ranger asked. Dean and Sam flashed their fake badges. 

"I'm agent Lord, this is agent Pain." Dean said. Sam gave Dean a side glance but somehow managed to keep his composure. 

"Feds?" The guy asked confused. 

"Yeah, were here about the people you've had killed and go missing in these woods. What can you tell us?" Dean asked. 

"Not alot, just what I told the locals. I was on duty the other night, when two young people came stumbling in, going on and on about how something killed their friend and took off with the other one. I called 911 and we sent out a search party." He said. 

"You found the campsite?" Sam asked. The Ranger shook his head. 

"No that would be Ranger Joe and his party. They came across the dead body. One a male.No sign of any other." He said. 

"This happened before right? About a month ago?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. But Like I told the agent that came in for that one, We got that bear. Or at least we thought we did." he said gravely. 

"Other Agent?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah an agent Desota. I believe. Look We are Tracking this bear, and that section of the park has been locked down." He told them. 

"Yeah well were gonna need to see the sight." Dean said. 

"I can't let you do that." He said. 

"Why not?" Sam asked. 

"I have to have permission from my supervisor". He insisted. 

"I tell you what. You point us in the right direction, and then call your supervisor. Because if by chance that girl is still alive I will have everyones job. You understand?" Dean Growled. The Guy looked at him, then Sam. He sighed. 

"Take Salt lake trail over here behind me, for about a mile. Then cut over to the pioneer trail. You can't miss the sight."he said finally. 

"Thanks you've been a great help." Dean said as he and Sam turned to leave. 

"Agent Desota? You think that's Dad?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah I'd bet the Impala on it." Dean said as they reached the car. Dean's heart skipped a beat, as he tore open the car door, to find you gone. 

"Son Of A Bitch!" He yelled. 

"I told you Dean, she does what she wants now." Sam said. 

"She couldn't have gotten freaking far." Dean said. 

"So what do we do?" Sam asked. 

"We'll head down this trail, and pray she just happened to go the right way. At least she took her gear with her." He growled. He slammed the door to the Impala and they went to the back of the car. Dean popped open the trunk and they stuffed two back packs with what they would need. Then headed off to find their sister. 

You.  
You sat in the car pouting, It wasn't fair. You thought. Dean had been gone for a year and a half, and now just because he's back he thinks he can tell you what in the hell to do? You were lost in your angry thoughts when you heard it. A voice, in the distance. You strained to hear, then finally stepped out of the car. There it was again, a woman? No Man? It was hard to tell but who ever it was. was clearly yelling for help. You thought about rushing in to get your brothers, but then stubborness came over you and the next thing you knew you were, grabbing your gear and heading off throuh the trees after it. 

 

Dean fumed with every step he took. He prayed to God his sister was ok, so he could kill her himself. 

"What the hell happened after I left Sammy?" Dean asked as they followed the trail. 

"Nothing much the usual. Dad went his own way, a couple of times sis and I did too." he says. 

"You let her hunt alone?" Dean growled

"She's older than I am Dean, remember. Besides she's knows what she's doing." He says. 

"These night mares. She ever talk about them?" He asked. Sam shook his head. 

"Everytime I ask, she blows me off. Kind of started about 4 months ago. Not often, but I could tell they were bad ones. Then After we lost touch with Dad, they seem to come almost every night, and worse. She even sleep walks sometimes." Sam said as they made their way up a hill.

"Seriously?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah I caught her once, I woke up, she was gone. The motel door was open I freaked the hell out. Took me 30 min to find her. She was at this park, digging in the freaking dirt with her hands. I asked her what she was doing. She said she was looking for you, and Dad. That She had to save you both, before it was to late. Took me a minute to actually realize she was still asleep. I woke her up and she had no clue where she was, or how she got there. She says she didn't even know what she was dreaming about. So now I pretty much sleep infront of every door just to make sure she doesn't get out on me again." He said as they came to a clearing. 

"You should have called me Sam." Dean said. 

"Yeah I know, but I also knew how you wanted to have a normal life, and I figured one of us deserved that." Sam told him. 

You 

You stopped running and all you could hear was your heart beating. Then their it was again. A scream. Deffiently a woman this time. You took a sharp right and headed in the direction of the sound. 

Dean and Sam searched the camp sight, the torn tent was still there, along with dried blood splatters. The Tent looked as if someone had taken a razor blade and cut it down the middle. Dean could tell where the girl had been drug out, there was blood streaks, probly both hers and her boyfriends, and marks where it looked like she may have tried to hold on to the tent before being pulled away. 

"Dean." Sam said He looked and saw a small clearing where something or someone had obviously trampled. He went to take a closer look when he heard the scream, and he froze. He and sam looked at each other. 

"Where did that come from?" He asked. Sam said nothing just looked around. Then they heard it again, to their left. And the two took off fowlowing it. 

You had no idea how long you had been running, but ever few feet you would have to stop and listen again. It sounded like the screams were coming from the trees, and you peered up trying to find somekind of movement. Then you were off again, running. You were carrying your duffel bag and you wished to God that you had traded it for one of the book bags Dean had gotten. You burst through a clearing and skidded to a stop as your feet came to a cliff. You looked down at the jagged rocks. Then it hit you, you were being led away from safety. As far away as possible. Shit! you thought. Then turned and ran back the way you had came. Before you could blink something was on top of you. It struck you in the back of the head hard, and you were barely concious of the fact that long fingers wrapped around your right wrist and pulling through the weeds. 

Dean and Sam ran as fast as they could toward the sound. But then it stopped. It just stopped. Deans heart beat against his chest like a drum, and he scanned the woodland.  
Suddenly there was another sound, but this time he reconized the scream. 

"DEAN! SAM! HELP!!!" y/n was yelling. Sam Panicked. He spun trying to find out where the sound was coming from.

"Y/N?!" he yelled back, but Dean shussed him. 

"That's not her." Dean said. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"It's calling us, trying to get us to fowllow it. Their like parrots, they immatate sounds." Dean told him. 

"Does that mean it has her?" Sam asked scared. 

'It better hope not. Come on, and Keep Low." Dean said.


End file.
